


no regrets, just love

by Sunryo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of past abuse (nothing graphic), Muteness, Neurodiversity, could be read as platonic tbh, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunryo/pseuds/Sunryo
Summary: Kenma doesn't talk, he never did. Everyone seems to have a problem with that; except for one person.Or the fic where Kenma is selectively mute and Kuroo is the only one who tries to understand him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is a reference to the song teenage dream. Don't ask.  
> It's my first time publishing anything and english isn't my native language so please please please be nice to me,,,,
> 
> Chapter contains: kinda tragic backstory, mention of past abuse (not detailed), Kuroo being a sweetheart

Kenma doesn't talk.  
He doesn't speak to anyone, not even to himself. He never talks, never really talked at all, and everyone seems to have a problem with that.

He technically can talk. He does it sometimes. It's very rare, and mainly one word sentences like 'yes' or 'no', and he only does it when he doesn't have any other choice. But it's still something, he thinks. Yet, apparently it's not enough.

Most people assume that he chooses to not speak. _Clearly he can, it's not like he's mute or something. He just chooses to be difficult._  
It hurts, that no one seems to see all the efforts he makes, that everyone assume he chose to be this way. Except he never had the choice.

When most kids start making sounds in their first year alive and usually with variations of ''Mom'', Kenma was very different from his peers.  
He was a late talker, only muttering his first words at three years old.  
It was in summer, in the middle of July, and it was scorching hot and he felt so so weak. He had tried laying on the cold kitchen floor to feel better, but dehydration made him dizzy and he couldn't get up anymore. Lying on the ground, he kept saying ''Thirsty.'' over and over until his mom finally found him and got him a glass of water. She tried (and failed) to hide the relief she felt at hearing him speak for the first time ever. She congratulated him for "using big boy words" and stroked his hair. Kenma didn't understand why she was so happy, but he let it happen.

From that moment on, she wouldn't leave him alone. She always tried ー or pushed him ー to talk about his day, describe the world around him.  
She would usually try to make him go out to the zoo or the parc and point at animals and flowers to try and make him say the words. At home, she would prompt him to talk about what he saw that day, what he enjoyed and disliked. In the end, she always ended up talking way more than he ever could.  
In a way, it pained him to see her make so many efforts. He really wanted to speak, to tell her everything he retained, to tell her that he kind of hated the zoo because there were so many people. He really wanted to.  
Still, Kenma didn't talk.

Making friends was difficult from the start because of that. Kids didn't really like things that were out of the norm, and while he didn't get bullied from a young age, he was immediately pushed away from the rest of his peers. Playing with someone who didn't respond was too difficult, apparently.

Instead, Kenma spent most of his time watching the clouds in the sky move and make funny shapes, or picking at grass. One of the teachers took pity on him and started giving him crayons and paper so he could at least do something other than mop around. One day, said teacher sat him down and asked him why he didn't play with the others, trying to figure out if he was getting bullied or something else. Of course, he didn't answer. He didn't speak, but he also didn't know the answer. He knew the other kids ignored him because he was different and didn't talk, but he didn't understand why.

He also didn't understand why everyone seemed concerned by the fact that he didn't talk and was alone most of the time when Kenma didn't really mind.

His mom did, though. A lot.  
It bothered her that her kid wasn't "normal", wasn't like any of the others. She started speculating and overthinking about his future, about whether or not he would turn out like her, or worse. She wondered where did it all go wrong and if he would only get worse. She always watched him intently, as if she was analyzing every one of his movements. It was unnerving. Sometimes, she lost her patience. Kenma just looked at her, silent, and waited for the moment to pass.

After a year of preschool without any friends or social interactions, she decided to get him to see a psychiatrist. It was a very long appointment where Kenma had to nod when a question was directed at him and look at his mother expectantly when a question needed more words to be answered. The hour passed slowly, and Kenma played with his gameboy to distract himself, not minding the two adults in the room.

When the doctor started mentioning the possibility of his condition being caused by trauma and emotional neglect, they abruptly left. His mother gripped his wrist hard and dragged him out of the office while silent, shameful tears streamed down her face.

Kenma's mother wasn't perfect. She did her best with raising him, but being a single parent, dealing with debts and substance abuse did make her a bit careless in the first few years after he was born.

They never got to talk about why she was this way, she never tried to explain to him some of her actions or attitude. Was it a bad childhood? Was his unknown father a bad person? Was she hiding something? He didn't know. He was probably too young to understand these kinds of complicated things anyway. On the other hand, he was also too young to go through that. Her bad days weren't daily or common, but they were still a frequent occurrence.  
Kenma hated those days, but all he knew and understood was that she did her best, so he didn't blame her.

Even when she took it out on him. Even when she told him to just fucking speak. Even when she held him by the throat, as if she tried to make him puke out the words and sounds that never did. Even when she hit him. Even when it hurt so bad he had to seek help from their neighbors to make it stop. Even then, he never blamed her.

When Kenma was five, his mom went away. He was explained that she had to take care of herself for a little while, so when she would come back she wouldn't be mean to him anymore and things could go back to normal. That prospect was a little fragment of hope in his young heart, but he was still scared of what the future held. He felt guilty for asking for help. He didn't want his mom to get in trouble, he didn't want to get separated from her; he didn't want her to keep hurting him either.  
He went to live with his grandparents until her return.

He did not see his mother even once during that time. He knew she must have been able to go out of the rehabilitation center sometimes, or at least receive family visits, but he wasn't allowed to see her. His grandmother said that it was so his mom could focus on her own well being for a while, and that these places weren't very nice for children. It felt unfair. Like he was being robbed of something.

At least his grandparents were nice. They're quiet, soft, and better even, they don't force him to talk, ever. They thankfully understood pretty quickly that it was no use to force him to speak, and even if they didn't really understand and just thought he was shy and uncomfortable, they didn't ask and didn't push. It was nice. It was the first time people left him alone.

After a year in their care, all three of them started learning sign language to make communication easier. It was a bit complicated for Kenma to learn and retain all these informations, but quickly enough, he was able to talk about his day and his favorite video games at dinner. Even though they could now communicate better, they still didn't talk a lot apart from dinner time. His grandparents' were a bit distant but far from cold. That was okay though, because talking was awkward and often unnecessary, and none of them were very fond of physical contact.

During the day, Kenma was free to roam inside the huge house and play games whenever he wanted. Most of the time, he played his gameboy cuddled up with the cats in the living room. For the first time, he felt safe and happy. Those were the best years of his life. So of course, it didn't last.

When he was nine, his mom had returned in his life and took him back. He cried a lot when he had to pack from his grandparents' house, already regretting the place where he was the most understood and taken care of. He felt like he hadn't properly enjoyed his time there, probably because he hadn't realized it was temporary. It felt unfair again, but not the same kind of unfairness. It was bittersweet and stained with regret and confusion. Once again, he was taken away from home, leaving him feeling hollow and unsure.

His mom was definitely better. Her face was warm again, and she seemed to have gained a bit of weight while she was away. She was finally clean from her addictions, had been for over a year now, and she wasn't violent anymore, or at least not towards him. That was nice.

But the past few years made them drift apart so much that it felt like moving in with a stranger. When they were separated, Kenma was too young to properly miss her or even understand fully what was happening around him. Seeing that woman again felt like bringing up old, repressed memories that he tried to push back inside the same way his voice was trapped.  
The silences were heavy around the house, and Kenma retreated inside his room at every chance he could, avoiding any awkward interaction. Once again, he fleed to his video games to avoid thinking about any of it.

It was obvious that his mom did her best to try and bond with him. When she learned that he now spoke sign language, she tried learning it as well but found it too complicated, so she only knew some of the key phrases since _"you can hear me just fine so I don't have to learn all of it, right?"_. Kenma didn't understand the point of a conversation where he didn't get to fully participate. He found her very selfish and stupid for pretending to try. He was angry, no longer apathetic to his situation because how could he be now. It was at that point that he understood it was useless to pretend that they could ever function normally.

He didn't hate her or anything. He just didn't really feel like loving her either.  
He missed his grandparents' place.

Despite everything that had happened so far in his life, Kenma was actually a very bright student. He understood things quickly and now that he was older, he used play time to do his homework and read books since he still didn't have any friends. He liked collecting random informations, and he had soon read all the books available at the small school library.  
More kids tried talking to him and getting him to play with them, but they quickly understood he wouldn't join them and more importantly, he wouldn't talk. Kenma didn't have any friends, and he was okay with that.

He was, until one day, when he was twelve, his mother knocked on his door. He paused his game, took off his headphone and knocked twice on the wood floor, signaling it was okay to open the door.  
Over the years, they had come up with a lot of signals to communicate simple things, and it had fit into the routine perfectly.

In the doorway stood his mom and a kid his age dressed in shorts and a dirtied t-shirt. He looked a bit taller than Kenma and his hair was an absolute mess of black spikes that didn't seem to respect any gravitational law. His mom held him by the shoulders, as if presenting him a gift. She looked nervous.

"Kenma, meet Kuroo Testuro. He and his mom live downstairs, so I thought you two could be friends, since he lives so close!" Her smile was tight and her expression pleading, as if saying _please, make an effort, please, don't embarrass me._

Kenma shrugged and she smiled softly. He liked making his mother happy, but he sometimes wondered at what price.  
It was the first time in years that she tried to make him socialize, and he didn't really understand what made her believe that this time it would be different and work. He didn't protest, though.

The kid went to sit next to him on his bed, and his mom closed the door, looking way too pleased.

A heavy silence hung over their head for a minute. When neither of them talked or did anything, Kenma unpaused his game and resumed playing; he decided that he wouldn't make any more efforts than what was strictly necessary.

Kuroo was fidgety. He was starring intensely at his socks and bounced his leg up and down, as if thinking about what he would do or say to break the ice.

"Your mom says you don't talk. Is that true?"  
Kenma nodded. It was typical for people to ask that when they met him, so he wasn't surprised.

"Cool, cool..."  
Kenma didn't remember anyone thinking he was cool for not talking, but he figured it was just politeness, though he seemed very genuine.

"Do you.." Kuroo paused, wondering. Kenma turned to him, signifying that it was okay to keep going.

"Do you mind if I talk?"

Kenma shook his head and gave him a thumb up, hoping he would understand the message. At that, Kuroo beamed and gave a huge smile.

"Great! Cuz I reeeeally like talking"

They spent the afternoon like that, Kuroo talking away and Kenma playing his game. In one afternoon, he learned that Kuroo was his age, he was new in town, liked sports, his favorite color was red and he liked comic books. Every once in a while, he would ask Kenma yes or no questions about his game or just comment on his skills. He always tried to be encouraging and follow the gameplay. Kenma thought it was nice of him, and he didn't mind the noise for once.  
It was really weird, having someone over and actually enjoying it. For a brief moment, Kenma felt like he was back at his grandparents' house.

Kuroo left when dinner time was approaching and it was dark outside, and Kenma walked him to the door.

"I'll come back tomorrow, if that's okay." Kenma shrugged, feigning apathy. Deep down, he wanted him to come back; it was just too early to admit, and the feeling was too foreign. It felt easier to fall back into his habits of not caring and loneliness.  
He felt like it was all play pretend, like Kuroo would be like everyone else and get tired of trying to understand him and communicate with him. That he would get mad at him for not talking and leave.

That did not happen.  
Kuroo did come back, every day for the rest of the summer. Every day they did the same things; Kenma played or read, and Kuroo talked and talked and talked. Sometimes he would talk about his life, about how his parents were doing, about what he ate for lunch; sometimes he would talk about the plot of his favorite movies or the latest manga he had read. Kenma appreciate the noise, and even if most of the time he didn't really follow the string of words, he always nodded every once and a while to make sure his friend felt listened to.

One day, near the end of August, Kuroo came back from the local library looking very excited, thumping his feet. He ungracefully dumped his open bag on Kenma's bed and showed him his new books. In the middle of the usual, scattered mangas and comic books, stood a thicker book with bold letters that read 'learning guide for sign language'.

"I saw you make those weird moves at your mom the other day, so I thought I would learn it too! Isn't that so cool? Soon you'll be able to tell me about things too!"  
Kuroo was all smiles and excited expressions.

Kenma felt like crying. Since when did people care that much about someone they just met?  
When his grandparents started learning and teaching him sign language, he felt grateful sure, but it also felt like the bare minimum. All the other kids could talk with their family, why couldn't he get that chance as well? It wasn't something revolutionary, he was just catching up on what he couldn't do all those years.  
But Kuroo, who only met him a month ago, decided by himself to try and understand him, to communicate, to reach out first. He genuinely wanted to help.

Instead of crying and risking humiliating himself, Kenma stood up and hugged him tight.

"Thank you." he croaked, talking to his friend for the very first time.

For a moment, Kuroo looked both confused and shocked. But after a few seconds, he just grinned and hugged him back.

"No worries."

From that moment on, Kuroo was Kenma's best and only friends.

The teachers at school quickly picked up on it and always found ways to put them in the same class, relieved that Kenma wasn't the loner kid anymore. Kenma was just happy to see Kuroo more often.

When they're thirteen, Kuroo even convinces him to join the volleyball club, even though Kenma hates any form of physical activity.  
The club members are understanding, they don't ask too many questions as long as he plays well, and whenever someone asks something insensitive like if he lost his vocal cords, Kuroo is quick to defend him and intimidate whoever said that into apologizing.  
Playing is tiring, and he thought about giving up a few times, but he likes being good at something other than video games, and he likes being praised by Kuroo whenever he plays. He has a set routine, activities, some friends or at least people around him who respect his boundaries, and a best friend.

Kenma still doesn't talk. But it's okay, because Kuroo doesn't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally part two-  
> I dont know how long this fic will be, but i'll keep updating every week probably?  
> Anyway enjoy!  
> In this week's chapter: kenma is jealous and has bad coping mechanisms, kuroo figures some things out

In high school, everyone loves Kuroo; and understandably so.

He's athletic, kind, a bit loud and a huge extrovert. So of course, he gets a very good reputation. People either want to date him or befriend him. He has a huge social circle, compared to Kenma who now has a total of three friends, Kuroo included.

Kenma thinks it's funny, that he has the reputation of a smooth and suave social butterfly when in reality he's a huge nerd. It reassures him a bit that only he gets to know the real Kuroo.

Sometimes he gets scared that the people gravitating around him will steal his best friend away. He's scared of Kuroo finding someone more interesting to hang out with, someone who's more talkative.

These fears never last though, because Kuroo is always quick to reassure him.

_"Who would beat me at video games if you weren't there? Who would let me rant about chemistry?"_

It helped a little. But the feeling was lingering. Kenma though it was really fucked up that the one thing he inherited from his childhood was abandonment issues.

Things were tolerable, until Kuroo started going out with girls. Kenma knew it was inevitable, he knew it would eventually come. It didn't make it any easier to process or tolerate, and he wanted to bury away whatever emotion was making him feel like he was choking every time he swallowed his spit.

Kenma knew from a young age he didn't like girls. People were scary in general, but he avoided girls twice as much. It's not like they would come talk to him either anyway. He didn't really mind. Boys were easier to talk to, and they usually had more common grounds. But again, boys didn't really talk to him either.

The truth was that when the club members were obsessed about figuring out which actress was better looking between x and y celebrities, Kenma was focused on watching the way Kuroo's arms flexed when he took off his shirt. That probably made him a creep, ogling at his best friend in the lockers room. Instead of overthinking it, he buried the feeling.

It didn't matter that Kuroo was absolutely gorgeous in every way, that he was bright and selfless and that he was the first person to ever treat Kenma like an actual human being. He knew he had no chance. Kuroo was probably straight, and he would never see Kenma as anything more than a friend anyway. It was useless to indulge in fantasies that would just hurt him in the end. But sometimes, when they were curled up in bed late at night after playing video games for hours, with Kenma's head resting on Kuroo's chest, it felt like something important. Like something precious that should be treasured just between the two of them. Kenma decided it should stay platonic. He didn't mind. All he really wanted was to stay by Kuroo's side and make him happy. So he burried his feelings.

Still, it felt awful whenever he saw Kuroo flirting with someone. He cringed internally everytime, for once wishing he could speak so he could scream at him to stop it at once. Instead, all he did was flee from the situation, and indirectly fleed from Kuroo.

He hadn't meant to become distant, he really didn't want to. But it was between that and suffering because of his unrequited love, so his choice was quickly made. He immersed himself into his games to avoid thinking about anything. Video games were easy, they were consistent, and they never asked him to talk. He stopped going to class for the most part and stopped responding to messages as well.

On those days, any form of communication was too much. Talking was already a pain, but texting, signing, having to explain what was wrong and why also made him miserable. He felt like a rock, heavy and useless, unable to reach out. Kenma felt guilty for not talking. He knew it made everything more difficult.

He often looked at himself in the mirror, defying his reflection. _Come on, speak. Everyone else does_ _it_. _It's not that complicated._ More often than not, he managed to say only one word before collapsing and crying.

He felt weak. Guilty. Angry. Everything was confusing, starting with his own feelings. He didn't know what to do, how to deal with this. He desperately wanted to reach out, to ask for help, to ask someone, anyone, to guide him. But he already felt like a burden. He saw it every time people looked down on him; when they started talking to him like a toddler just because he didn't speak. Kenma had to fight to be someone. Everyday, he had to prove that he was capable, that he wasn't stupid just because he couldn't talk, while also proving that he wasn't some cold apathetic robot. It was hard, fighting for himself. Sometimes, when his self confidence was too low, he started believing what others said about him.

He was startled from his thoughts by his phone vibrating with a notification. He didn't want to open it, didn't want to face the consequences of his self isolation. But guilt started overwhelming him, so he opened the notification.

It's a text from Kuroo, of course, who had sent messages for the past three days (and who had been ignored for the past three days).

**_Kuro: can u open the door pls?_ **

Kenma blinked in confusion. Kuroo wasn't crazy (stupid? clueless?) enough to be waiting behind his door, right?

He stood up and walked through the hallway to the door, thankful that his mother was nowhere to be seen. He didn't really feel like explaining to her why he was skipping class and staying in his room.

Kenma opened the door and, of course, Kuroo was there to greet him.

"Hi." he said, a little breathless.

_'Did you run here?'_ Kenma signed

"Sure did! You wouldn't answer a damn text, and unlike a certain someone i had to be at school" he hit him playfully on the head, scolding him like a worried parent.

They walked back to Kenma's room, a silent agreement between them that having a potentially vulnerable conversation in the doorway wasn't ideal.

Kenma sat down on his bed first, looking at his feet. He signed _'How was your day?'_ , desperately trying to avoid talking about why he had been avoiding everyone and everything for a day.

"Fine. Boring without you." Kuroo answered truthfully. He sat down next to Kenma and warped a hand around his shoulder.

"Now, tell me, what's wrong?" Clearly, he wasn't going to let Kenma derail the conversation to more comfortable grounds.

Kenma struggled. He didn't know if he should sign, write, text, try to speak, or just do anything really. His thoughts were fusing and brewing in his head as he tried to figure out what to do next. He shouldn't have felt so uncomfortable when the one person he trusts is next to him, and yet. He felt himself panicking again.

Kuroo picked up on it quickly and slowly pulled him on his lap, rocking him gently.

"Hey, hey, it's okay! No worries, take your time" Kenma gripped Kuroo's shirt and hid himself in the crook of his neck. He tried to make his breathing stable again, adjusting to his friend's heartbeat. A fleeting thought told him that even as friends, this was an odd way to comfort each others. He let that thought go as quick as it came, too exhausted to overthink about his feelings. He wasn't calm yet, but Kuroo was patient. He waited him out and whispered words of reassurance in his friend's hair.

Having stabilized his breathing, Kenma decided that it was all or nothing. He hated feeling so miserable, so he would just come clean and expect the worse. Not trusting his ability to speak or sign, he picked up his phone and texted Kuroo.

**_Me: it makes me uncomfortable that you flirt with girls_ **

His wording could have been better. Kuroo looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow. Kenma shook his head, signaling he wasn't done.

_**Me: im scared that you'll abandon me because i don't talk and girls are more interesting** _

_**but i also feel like a burden to you and i don't want to drag you down** _

_**so i don't know what to do** _

_**so i stopped everything** _

Kuroo nodded, thoughtful. He probably needed some time to answer. Kenma starred anxiously at his lap. He couldn't tell if he had been too harsh, too blunt, too honest. At least Kuroo was still holding him, so it must have meant they were okay. He hoped so.

"You do realize that pushing everything and everyone out makes things worse right?" Kenma nodded, shameful.

"Gosh, you're so smart and yet you're an idiot" He was smiling, so at least he wasn't mad.

"It's probably true that I've been overdoing it with girls lately...I've been trying to figure things out, I guess? Anyway, it's not important. I'll tone it down and stop acting like the playboy im not."

That was a relief. Kenma felt himself properly breathe out for the first time that week. It was probably very selfish of him, but he didn't find the energy to care.

"I'm not done" Kuroo held Kenma's shin to make him look up so they could stare at each others.

"You're not a burden or whatever you've convinced yourself of. I wouldn't be there if I didn't want to, and I wouldn't be friends with you if you weren't interesting. I don't care that you don't speak, I never did never will, so stop worrying about that. Got it?" Kenma nodded through his tears. He probably looked ridiculous, but he couldn't look away. Kuroo hugged him.

"If this happens again, you come get me okay?" Kenma nodded again but his movement was smothered in Kuroo's chest. "I'll always choose you"

Kenma felt like crying again but for entirely new reasons. Who allowed him to say things like that? It was making him feel things that were too much too soon. It was unfair, to be so close and feel so much for something he could never have. He burrowed his face in Kuroo neck again.

Kuroo stayed with Kenma the rest of the day and helped him organize himself so he could catch up with the classes he'd missed. He also stayed the night to make sure Kenma would go to school the following morning.

Things were a little more okay.

One day, a few weeks after, Kuroo came into Kenma's room and laid on his bed.

Kenma didn't really lift his head or pay attention, absorbed in his game. He was used to this type of entrance anyway. But he could hear Kuroo's thought process from here; he was even more fidgety than usual. He eventually signed _'What is it?'_ before going back to his game. Kuroo sat up on his elbows.

"Have you ever had sex?"

Kenma choked on air and blushed furiously. What kind of question was that? It took him so off guard that he didn't have time to be embarassed when he shook his head no. _'Did you?'_ he signed.

Kuroo sighed loudly. "Almost. I tried. I don't..I mean, I don't know." Kenma paused his game and turned to face Kuroo. There was obviously something more to it than just a question about virginity. Kuroo made his leg bounce a little.

"I don't think I want to have sex. With like, anyone" he added. Kenma leaned down next to him to listen more attentively.

"I wanted to try it with girls but it felt so so awkward, and then i thought i might be gay but that also doesn't feel right." Kuroo bit his lip anxiously.

"But at the same time I want to date and i like making out but anything after that is just... it's so much you know?" Kenma nodded. Things were often too much in his life, so he could understand.

"I think there's something wrong with me."

It was strange, seeing Kuroo look so panicked over something that seemed so simple. Kenma put his hand on his leg to make it stop bouncing. Then, he signed.

_'You don't have to do it if you don't want to, it's not weird, other people are like that'_

He struggled to find the word he wanted to say but eventually just pulled out his phone and typed out 'asexuality' in the search bar and then gave it to Kuroo.

Kuroo's eyes widened as he read the page. He scrolled down and read definitions and articles one after the other. At one point, he started smiling at the phone. Kenma looked at him with adoration. He wanted to make him smile more. At least he looked much more reassured.

"Can we watch some videos?"

Kenma shrugged and pulled out his laptop. They spent their evening cuddled up and watching videos about people's experiences and coming out stories. Kuroo was reassured, and Kenma was learning about a lot of things he didn't know about.

"Thanks, for not being weird about it and for letting me panic." Kuroo whispered.

"You're the best" he kissed Kenma's forehead who felt like melting on the spot.

Things were more than okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA i bet you all expected kenma to be the ace one didnt you- I felt like it was important to represent an asexual character that was something other than the "quiet and discreet" character, so Kuroo was perfect  
> Also, last time all the positive feedbacks really warmed my heart, thank you to everyone who enjoyed it so far ;;  
> See you next week!


End file.
